<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random South Park stories I make by BrokenChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455472">Random South Park stories I make</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenChan/pseuds/BrokenChan'>BrokenChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Why did I make this?, a random fanfic, characters will be added with every chapter, idk how long this will go for, im very sorry, my writing sucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenChan/pseuds/BrokenChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the name</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Random South Park stories I make</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So what do you guys wanna do?" Kenny asked, playing with the strings on his parka. Kyle shrugged, and Cartman ignored the both of them. The three of them were just sitting on the bench at Starks Pond, not really doing anything. Stan came running up towards them, a big grin on his face. "I thought you guys were coming over today!" He exclaimed, grabbing Kyle's hand and running back the way he came. Kenny was confused, as was Cartman, and they both chased after him. When they entered the Marsh house, it had just started to rain, so it seemed they were trapped there. Cartman turned to look at the noirette who was bouncing with that big grin still plastered on his face. "What exactly made you think we were coming over today?"</p><p>"Well, I asked Butters to ask you guys to come over." Stan answered. "I haven't seen Leo all day." Kyle replied, Kenny nodding in agreement. </p><p>"What made you think I would've come even if Butters asked me?" Cartman snarked. Stan cocked his head. "Cause I'm Stanley Marsh and I said so." He takes his hat off and walks towards the kitchen, leaving them alone for a moment. Kenny took off his parka, dropping it on the ground. "Well, Stan seems to be in a really good mood today." Halfway through the door, he was prevented from entering any further by Cartman pushing him back. "Don't go tracking your white trash filth into actual people's homes. You should be appreciative of being allowed in at all. Go wash up."</p><p>As Kenny exits back outside, he mumbled something under his breath. "I may be dirty, but at least I'm not a fucking fatass." </p><p>Kyle snickered, glancing at Stan who walked back into the room. "You do seem awfully chipper, Stan. Why? What are you planning?" </p><p>"I'm not planning anything. Its just that, Mom and Dad had a fight, said some comments in the privacy of our home... some people came, and now Dad and Mom are on a short vacation. Anyway, Shelley say's I'm allowed to have some friends over. And I am happy, so happy, so we're gonna have a lot of fun tonight. And let me just tell you, I wasn't thinking about doing anything athletic, like running... around, because they're wouldn't be any point. the weather is bad, and you wouldn't make it three feet without being caught... by the weather. You know, cause the weather is fast and its everywhere. So..." he laughs nervously. "how are you, Cartman and Kenny, my best friends in the world?" Kyle raised an eyebrow at the small rant, but quickly got the hidden message. 'Oh, so we can't run then.' he thought. Cartman interjected before Kyle could speak. "Well, I'm doing fine, and Kinney is..." He looks out the window where Kenny is fighting the hose, which was spraying water all over him.  "Having some trouble." Kyle finished. Stan smiled, and walked over to the bookshelf.</p><p>"So leaving pleasantries aside, I'm allowed to have a sleepover, and enjoy it with a vengeance." He pulls a book of the shelf and shows it to the two boys, Shelley entering the room and plopping on the couch.</p><p>"You mean to tell me I have to braid Kinney's hair and ask him about his first kiss? Like I care what he does with his white-trash family." Cartman complained. </p><p>"What about my family?!" the mentioned blonde yelled from the doorway, slamming the door as he entered. He was drenched in water, and his face was showing signs of being mildly annoyed and pissed off.  "Oh, you're back." Shelley smirked from her sitting space. "We were just talking about you. You know, how the McCormick family likes to keep it in the family, so to speak. Or even put it in the family."</p><p>Kenny's eyes went wide. "Who told you a fool thing like that?"</p><p>"Your brother during pillow talk."</p><p>"You're lying! He wouldn't!"</p><p>Shelley stood up, approaching the blonde. "He did. He said how rough its been for you, since your first crush."</p><p>Kenny gasped loudly. "You leave DJ out of this! He was sweet! And we were young, and possibly hormonal." Stan and Kyle shared a look of "wtf".</p><p>"I can't believe Kevin told you about me and my cousin!"</p><p>"He didn't. I just took a shot in the dark to see what you might admit to." She smirked again, and Cartman burst out laughing. "So, we learned about Kenny's first kiss, hopefully. So just mark that off out list." Stan nods, and checks off the box next to "secrets".</p><p>"This is gonna be awesome!"</p><p>Kenny crossed his arms. "What are you assholes talking about?"</p><p>"We're having a mandatory slumber-party." Kyle explained. "What's next?" Stan looked through the book, then back up. "Now we do facials." It just occurred to Kyle that this book belonged to Shelley. "I bet Kinney is an expert on getting facials."</p><p>Kenny scoffed. "Yeah, here's a tip: don't get it in your eyes." There was a plop as a flash of green smacked Cartman in the face. "And was that a burn, Eric? Did I just get burned?"</p><p>"I think you just got burned, bitch!" Shelley smiled. </p><p>"Shelley, shut up." Stan and Kyle said in unison.</p><p>"I was just paying you a compliment, Kinney."</p><p>The blonde rolled his eyes. "Great, just play it off as good nature. I'm gonna wonder about that all night while I think about what it says about me that the first thing I assumed is that you were making the slut joke."</p><p>"I think it says that the whole town says that you're a slut." Kyle answered.</p><p>"And now I'm not wondering anymore!"</p><p>Stan jumped up again, gripping the book to his chest. "Well, I think tonight is gonna be a great night! Hooray!"</p><p>"Hooray..." Kenny, Kyle and Cartman weakly said.<br/>
------<br/>
Now completely cleaned up from the facials, the boys (plus Shelley) were sprawled all around her room. "So what's next in this terrible tragedy?" Kyle asked, rubbing his eyes. "Now we have to tell a scary story. I suppose you turds don't know the meaning of the word horror." Shelley said. "You guys ever see my mom shave her legs?" Kenny questioned, gagging a bit. Cartman raised an eyebrow. "No. Why would she do that?" Kenny grabbed the sides of his head. "I don't know, but I worry that someday she will, and that horrifies me."</p><p>"Are you proposing that's a horror story?"</p><p>Kenny nodded. "Once upon a time, my mom shaved her legs. It was gross. The end."</p><p>"That sucked." Shelley groaned.</p><p>"He forgot to add the part at the end that makes it scary. The 'woooooooooooo'." Cartman starts waving his arms as he made the ghost sound.</p><p>"Oh yeah. It was gross. Wooooooooooooooo." Kenny mimics the ghost hand motion.</p><p>"And then Kinney did something questionable with his cousin! Wooooooooooooo." </p><p>"That was gross too!" Shelley and Cartman were laughing their asses off as Kenny looked about ready to kill.</p><p>"Goddammit! Come tomorrow, everyone is town is gonna know, aren't they?"</p><p>"I don't know about her," Cartman points at Shelley, who started to leave the room, "but I'm telling everyone. Hell, I'm gonna send a letter to DJ just to let him know I know." The larger boy starts snickering again. "Do your parents know? Do his parents know? If they don't know, they're gonna know." He laughs again. "I'm gonna tell your sister. Tag is never gonna be the same."</p><p>The lights go out. </p><p>"Great, now the lights are out. Good going Kahl!" Kyle jumps to his feet, yelling. "That does it!" He kicks the closest thing to him, and there's a shattering sound. "Did I get you? Are you dead?"</p><p>"No" Was Cartman's response.</p><p>"Dang it." </p><p>A moment of silence. "Cartman, please don't tell my parents about me and DJ." A door closes. and Shelley starts speaking. "Hey you turds, I turned the lights out. Isn't that spooky?"</p><p>"Well, I can't see Cartman's fat ass anymore, so I consider it an improvement." Kyle snarked, sitting back down.</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>There was some footsteps. "Whatever you do, don't stop bickering. I'm gonna follow the sound of your insensitive whining." A few more footsteps, when Shelley cries out. "Ow! What is this, glass? Did you guys break something?"</p><p>"Kyle killed something." Kenny mentioned.</p><p>"Just turn the lights back on, Shelley." Stan groaned.</p><p>The girl doesn't respond. "Where are you guys?" Three more footsteps. "Oh, there you are." A click is heard, and Shelley is seen holding a flashlight under her chin, a slasher grin on her face. "Now lets hear a real horror story."<br/>
------<br/>
"So I sewed up the wound, thinking in my childlike nativity that I had successfully completed the surgery. However, a day later, I found out that I punctured an intestine and the patient was becoming septic. I tried to go back and correct the mistake, but I learned my first lesson about proper procedures. I hadn't shaved the surgical area, and as a result, some hair got in the patients wound. The consequence was an allergic reaction that resulted in inflammation, and that only complicated the issue. Afterward, long story short, that's when mom explained to me I couldn't keep the puppy. Also, it died." The light flicks on, and Kenny rolls his eyes at Cartman and Kyle who were tightly hugging each other with horrified looks on their faces.</p><p>"Alright, horrible story. Check." Stan checks off another box in the book. "Shelley, your childhood is kinda terrible. How do you tell a story like that and just keep on smiling?" Kyle asked, letting go of Cartman.</p><p>"Well, its easy. I just think of something funny, like a blind person in a wheelchair." The girl smiles. "How is that supposed to be funny?" Kenny raised an eyebrow. "Guys, this is why I don't ask my sister about herself. If you keep picking at it, sooner or later, she's gonna get out the alcohol and things will go downhill."  The other boys share a look. "Actually, that sounds alright. Lets just get out the alcohol and let everything go downhill." Kenny suggested. "Shelley, tell us about Sparky again." It may not seem like it, but Shelley had loved that dog more then her own self. When he died a few years ago, she was heartbroken.</p><p>"I don't wanna talk about Sparky."</p><p>"We're your guests and we want you to have a mental breakdown." It was obvious Kenny was trying to get back at Shelley for the teasing earlier. "Does she really need to have a mental breakdown for us to drink?" Kyle inquired. Shelley crossed her arms. "I'm not sharing my liquor with you! Doesn't matter if you're my friends or not."</p><p>"Well, if you're my friend, make me a daiquiri." Kenny ordered.</p><p>"No."</p><p>Kenny started having a tantrum. "Make me a daiquiri!"</p><p>"Can't you make your own daiquiri, Kenny?" Stan asked as he got to his feet.</p><p>"No he cannot."</p><p>"Wasn't there something in that book that says 'sleepovers suck, break out the booze'?" For once, Cartman had a good idea. "No! This book is made for kids." </p><p>"Well, what's next in the damn book?" Kenny cried. Kyle snatches the book from Stan, and reads the list. "It says we have to play truth or dare."</p><p>"Okay. I dare Shelley to make me a daquiri."</p><p>"Its not your turn. That's not how it works." Stan says, taking the book back. "Yes it is. That is how it works."</p><p>Shelley groaned. "No it isn't, its not your turn."</p><p>"Then I dare Kyle to make out with Eric." </p><p>"Its not your turn!" everyone yelled. </p><p>"Who's turn is it?"</p><p>Kyle shrugged. "I don't know, the game hasn't started yet." Stan answered. </p><p>"Its my turn." There was silence for a second. "No it isn't." Stan and Shelley said. </p><p>"Yes it is." Kenny persisted. </p><p>Shelley ripped the book out of Stan's hands. "No it isn't, and I get the final say on how this works. So turd, truth or dare."</p><p>"Truth."</p><p>"Hey Jewish turd, truth or dare."</p><p>Kyle cocked his head. "Um... dare?" Shelley closed the book. "I dare all of us to shut up and go to bed."</p><p>"Can you do that?"</p><p>Stan shrugged. "I'm gonna say yes."<br/>
------<br/>
The boys were getting ready to sleep in the living room, two on the new pullout couch and two on the floor. </p><p>"Alright, the objective is simple. All we have to do is go to bed. We don't have to make eye contact, we don't have to worry about how the other person is feeling. We'll just get some sleep and then this will all be a bad dream." Shelley gave the instructions and went up to her room. Kenny was sleeping on the couch, and Cartman was glaring at him. It was supposed to be Kyle on the other side of the pullout couch, but the Jew was in the bathroom. So Cartman pushes the blonde off the couch, taking his spot. "Get off. Sleep on the floor where you belong."  He had been like this since they quit truth-or-dare, and Stan was getting tired of it. "Dammit Cartman, what's it gonna take for you to go to bed?" The brunette grumbled. "I didn't get my turn in truth or dare." He said, Kenny rubbing his head. </p><p>Shelley entered the room, Kyle returning from the bathroom behind her. "Fine. If it'll make you cut the crap, you can have one turn."</p><p>*three minutes later*</p><p>There is a large tree in the house, which was being held in by the window. Kenny was holding onto a rope which was attached to the top of the tree, keeping it from coming in any further. "I dare you to pull a tree through Stan's window, Kinney! You didn't think I could do it, but I did, didn't I?!" The blonde shouted, perfectly mocking Cartman's way of speaking. Cartman was hiding under a small self-made fort of blankets, pillows and books. "Well, it was pretty funny until that tree got in here. And I'm gonna say this before I forget: you suck dicks, Kinney."</p><p>"More then you!"</p><p>"I wouldn't even wanna suck the kind of dicks that you suck!"</p><p>Kenny snickered, still holding tightly onto the rope. "Well, then you better just move out of town then."</p><p>This is when Stan entered the conversation. "I don't even believe that! I believe that you're embarrassed that no one could like an asshole like yourself, so you just make it all up."</p><p>"Is that what you think? Why not wait until your parents come back, and we'll put that to the test?!" Now Shelley started yelling. "You leave my parents out of this! You leave them out of this, or I will cut you! I will perform an autopsy on your still-conscious body!"</p><p>Kenny rolled his eyes "You wouldn't." </p><p>"I would! I killed a puppy!"</p><p>"Not on purpose." Stan said. Kyle came out from where he was hiding, approaching Stan. "Stan, I hate to interrupt, but I got an important question. Since Kenny just got dared, is it my turn?" Stan facepalmed. "Oh my god!"</p><p>"Is it or isn't it?!" The noirette nodded. "Yeah, sure, whatever."</p><p>"Stan, truth or dare." </p><p>Kenny grinned. "Truth."</p><p>Stan and Shelley turned to him in anger. "Its not your turn!"</p><p>"Stan, truth or dare, and pick dare!"</p><p>"Dare!"</p><p>Kyle shouted his dare to be heard over the roar of the storm that started about an hour ago. "I dare you cancel this slumber party and send us all home!" Stan's eyes went wide. "Holy shit, is it really that simple?" He looks at Shelley. "Yes, now all of you, get out." </p><p>"I want another turn!" Cartman yelled.</p><p>"I SAID GET OUT!!!"</p><p>Kyle grabbed Kenny and Cartman's hands, running out of the house. "Thanks for having us, Stan!" He yelled over his shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>